The invention relates to a dishwasher.
A plurality of device components which are connected in the hydraulic circuit, like for instance a sump, a washing liquor pump or a circulating pump, as well as control electronics components, which are energized by way of a mains current connection element arranged on the device side, are disposed below the washing compartment of a dishwasher.
A generic dishwasher has such a mains current connection element, with which a mains cable coming from the power supply network is electrically contacted with the electrical lines of the dishwasher on the device side.
When the dishwasher is assembled at the works, the mains current connection element can be pushed onto a receiving pocket present in the assembling base of the dishwasher. The washing compartment is then mounted on the assembling base.
In the case of a mounted dishwasher, the mains current connection element is thus only accessible from the outside with difficulty. This is particularly disadvantageous in the event of a subsequent disassembly of the mains current connection element. The handling of the dishwasher is also hampered in the case of a final examination occurring at the works after assembly. In the event of such a final examination, the dishwasher, which is almost completely assembled on the manufacturing line, undergoes a trial run. To this end, electrical contacts of a testing facility are contacted with the mains current connection element on the device side.